


A Bethly Love Story

by Darkangel9009



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Beth finds out about Maggie and Glenn's kidnapping she goes to find comfort in the strangest place.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Prison

Daryl sat in his cell waiting for Rick to give the word to go for the run. Daryl was cleaning his bolts for his crossbow when the young blonde girl named Beth was pacing the cat walk holding baby Judith sing her a soft paced lullaby. Daryl sighed "eugh not a another damn song" his gruff voice a whisper as he shook his head in frustration he was never fond of anyway singing, but before he could say anything to the young blonde Rick appeared telling him that they where all set. "Thanks" Daryl said patting Rick shoulder gently as he head for the door of the cell block. Outside Daryl seen who Rick picked for today's run and cursed under his breath when he seen Zack Beth's boyfriend. "Listen here kid don't get in the way today" Daryl warned "we all have jobs to do to make this run go smoothly so don't fuck it up got it." Zack just nods as they load the truck with more gas that's when Beth appeared to see Zack. "Came to say bye" Zack chuckled "I don't say bye I hate good bye's" Beth replies as she kissed Zack gently.

"What is this a damn romance novel" Daryl spat as he got the rest of stuff in the truck. Zack smiled at Beth and got in the truck Daryl started the truck and they headed off to the store. Everything was going smoothly at first on till Bob accidentally knocked over a few shelves which made the unknown walkers on the roof start moving heavily on the weakening roof. The roof starting giving away and a lot of the walkers starting falling through attacking the small group the Daryl lead. "let's get out of here grab what you can" Daryl said as he was attacking the on coming walkers. The small group grabbed what they needed and headed out to the truck, but not before Zack fell and a bunch of walkers jumped on him. Daryl tried to go back for him but didn't make it the first walker already digging his teeth deep into Zack's neck. "Come on Daryl" Bob yelled as Daryl even though he hated leaving people behind sprinted back to the others. They all get back into the truck and headed back to the prison.

Once they got back Rick met up with Daryl "how did everything go?" Rick said seeing they got plenty of stuff for a while. "Not well" Daryl sighed "Zack... Zack he didn't make it he tripped walked got him I tried to save him I did but it was to late" Daryl said. Rick drew in a deep breath "I see I am sorry Daryl but you did try your best, but now some ones gotta tell Beth about her boyfriend" Rick said. " I will" Daryl volunteered "it happened on my watch so I will go talk to her" Daryl turned and headed toward Beth's cell. Daryl made it over to her seeing her write in her journal he stood there quietly watching her. He didn't know what to say how can you tell some one that some one they care about is dead. Beth looked up smiling "hey Mr.Dixon how did the run go?" "Uh Zack he umm.." Daryl started. "Zack? was it painful?" Beth asked knowing where Daryl was going with it. Daryl just shook his head "No it was quick." Beth nods her head "Okay" she said turning a sign that said "How many days with out an accident at first it said 0 but she flipped over one of the tiles and now the sign said 1. "I don't cry no more Daryl" she said warping her arms around Daryl. Daryl was taken back by the way Beth was acting but even more so by the touch. He was not used to being touched in such a loving matter he reach his arm up lightly placing it on her elbow trying to hug her back but wasn't sure how. The next day Daryl would make it a point to talk to Beth more often as he headed back to his cell for the night. In the morning Daryl walked down for breakfast seeing Beth holding Judith "hey Beth" Daryl said with a small shy smile.

"Hey Mr. Dixon" "Daryl please" Daryl said sweetly to her. "Daryl?" Beth questioned "Yea that's my name everyone uses please use it too" Daryl smiled at the young blonde. "Oh okay Daryl" she said and Daryl Smiled. "You got it Blondie" he said with a chuckle. Beth smiled at the hunter "you hungry?" she asked "yes very hungry thank you" Daryl said as Beth handed him a plate. He said down as Beth was about to sit by her self he looked over to her "you can sit here with me I don't bite" he chuckled "really thanks" Beth said gently placing her plate down next to Daryl's sitting down next to him. "Maggie and Glenn went on a run this morning for baby stuff" Beth tried to strike up conversation. "Really that's good" "not really they left over 2 hours ago and still haven't come home" Beth said. "They will be home soon give them more time okay" Daryl said patting her shoulder gently. Beth nods "your right Daryl just have a bad feeling you know?" "well don't Beth okay?" He wanted to give her another hug but felt like it would be a bad because he wasn't sure if everything was really going to be alright or not and he didn't want to give her false hope. So he just let it go with what he said and headed off to got check on his bike it was making a strange noise earlier and he wanted to know what was wrong with it.

Beth sat there at the table for a long time before she got up cleared the table and headed over to check on the baby one more time before meeting with her father for a brief church service. Once that was done she would bathe Judy feed her and they would sit on the floor and play with some makeshift baby toys. The day was getting warmer and getting closer to being done still no sight of Maggie and Glenn. Rick was in his little farm yard digging up the dirt getting it ready for the planting season he looked up and seen a women with baby stuff. He walked down to greet her having the same bad feeling Beth was seeing as Glenn and Maggie where back yet. "What is it that you want?" he asked gently "I brought you this" the women said holding up the small basket of baby stuff. "Did you see a man and a woman that was getting this stuff?" Rick asked carefully. She nods they where forced into a pick up truck and headed south why? "they where members of my group and we have been waiting for hours for them to come back" Rick sighed the bad feeling in his gut growing. "Poor Beth" he thought to him self first Zack's death now this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beth finds out about Maggie and Glenn's kidnapping she goes to find comfort in the strangest place.

   Rick walked into Beth's open cell door his thoughts on what to say to her. As the young blonde hummed away at his daughter he figured he had to think of something fast. "Hey Mr.Grimes" Beth said in a sweet voice "you here for Judy?" she asked gently. Rick shook his head and so wanted to walk out of her cell, but he knew he had to tell her about Maggie. "Beth we need to talk" he said with a sigh. "You might wanna sit down for it too" Rick said taking baby Judith away for a moment to kiss the baby's head. "Did I do something wrong" Beth asked shyly "no Beth its about your sister and Glenn" Rick said a little to quickly. "What did they do?" Beth asked carefully wondering what it could possibly be. "They went on a run and they haven't come back yet then some women comes and tells us that they where thrown into a truck and drove off somewhere" Rick said trying not miss anything. "They where what" Beth's voice sounded of shock and worry.

   "Don't worry about it Beth we are going to get them back" Rick said trying to make his voice sound ensuring, but deep down he didn't know where to even being to look for the missing couple. He sighed "if there is anything I can do for you let me know" Rick said as the young blonde warped him in a hug and held him tight. "You already have Mr.Grimes" she smiles sheepishly and held out her arms for Judy. "You let me take care of your baby which is enough to help me keep my mind off them being gone." Rick nods "well if there is anything else let me know okay?" He turns and leaves the cell. Beth sat Judy in her small play pen and flopped on her small bed sighing. She wondered if anything that her sister and brother-in-law where safe trying to picture them some where like a beach or a cabin some where. Drawing in a deep breath trying to remember just what the beach was like made a tear pop into her eye. It brought her back to the days where daddy, Maggie, Shawn, step mom, and herself would all go down to the beach for a few days. Shawn would always stay away from the water Maggie would hold her hand and walk down to where the water met the sand, and as for daddy and step mom they would stay under the umbrella and read the bible and be thankful for everything they had in their life. Everything back then was sun shine and roses for her, but now she was in a living nightmare.

   A nightmare where the dead walked and her sister was abducted by only God knows who in today's world. She sat there for a moment longer when she seen a shadow figure in door way. "Hey Beth" a low southerner drawl barely a whisper said, and she knew right away it had to have been Daryl. "Whats up Mr.Dixon" she tried to sound cheery but it didn't fool him. "I am sorry about your sister" he said gently moving closer to Beth. "It's not your fault Mr. Dixon." "I know but I didn't know what else to say" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess there isn't much to say my sisters and brother-in-law are gone and I am not sure if I am ever going to see them again." "We will get them back" Daryl said taking another step closer. Beth fell against Daryl's chest she may not cry no more, but she need to feel like something in her life was almost normal. Daryl never had hugs from anyone now its two in one week he still didn't know how to act so he put his hand on her elbow holding her gently. "Thanks for coming to see me Mr.Dixon and I am sorry you have to see me like this." "don't worry about it" Daryl said in as few words as possible. Beth looks a Daryl and smiles a bit "ya know you can be real sweet when you chose to be" she blushed and wanted to take her words back that very second. Daryl grunts in reply his own way of saying" _Yea right what do you know."_ "What its true" Beth said gently as she broke their some what awkward hug.

   "Ya don't know shit about me" Daryl barked rather harshly, and knowing at that point it was wrong of him to do. "I am sorry Beth that was harsh, but you don't know me well enough to make that decision about me." "Well I just did didn't I" Beth said another smile on her face. "Ya know you go around making judgement on other people like that" he said firmly trying to throw Beth off. "Its not a judgement its what I see Mr.Dixon" "enough with the Mr.Dixon shit too just call me Daryl like everyone else does." She nods shyly at the interruption. "Good I hate that formal shit" Daryl chuckled. Beth sat there in shock "what do you need Daryl?" she asked carefully. "Just wanted to check on you and make sure you are alright I know what its like to not know where your sibling is." Daryl shook his head and sighed at the thought of his brother being out there all alone but had no choice right now but to stay safe. Not realizing just how close he would become to everyone in this small group, and not realizing that his brother is only a few miles away, and is the one who took Beth's sister.

    "What do you mean by that?" Beth asked not trying to be nosy. "I lost my brother out there some where" He went no further then that because the memory was way to painful for him. "Ya did?" Beth said pulling Daryl close to her looking deep in his eyes. All she could see in his eyes was pain, angry, and hurt. With out realizing what she was doing she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She blushed and pulled away instantly babbling out _"I am so sorry I am so sorry."_ Daryl didn't say anything he stood there with a small shy smile on his face. He place both his hands on Beth's small shoulders leaning down close to her face ghosting his lips over her's he didn't know what he wanted at the time, but he just stared at her. Kissing her lips back gently he warped his arms around her holding her in place. 

   Beth was taking by surprise at how Daryl was so gently with her kissing her slow but deep. Holding her close but not tight she smiled into the kiss stroking Daryl's cheek with her thumb. When the kiss broke Daryl smiled still holding her "well little lady I guess you ain't got nothing to say your sorry for. "Looks like it" Beth said confused. "You see Bethy I liked you a long time I never knew how to show it I was scared that you didn't like me back. Beth shook her head she didn't understand what was going on all she knows is that Daryl Dixon just kissed her,and that she liked it.


End file.
